Genie
Genie is a blue genie from Aladdin. He is voiced by the late Robin Williams in the first and third movie. He was voiced by Dan Castellaneta in the second movie and TV series. Played haruhi's father in jungle highschool host club He is a single father Played Radio in The Brave Little Elephant (Disneystyle8) He is an alarm clock radio Played Jethro In The Prince Of Asgard He Is An Father Played Scuttle in in The Little Mermammal He is an seagull Played Lenny in Immortal Tale And Genie Tale He is a shark Played Bashful in Selena White and the Seven Toons He is a dwarf Played Baloo in The Ohana Book He is a bear Played Humpty Dumpty in Melody & Bambi, Annie And Pudge, and Fifi And Leo He is a dumpty who sat on the wall played Chaos 0 in Ariel The Mermaid (Sonic the Hedgehog) He is a Mutant Chao He Played Butt-Head in Mushu and Genie Do America Played Watto in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Played King Louie in The United State Book (disneystyle172 Style) He is an red ape Played Fear in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) He is a purple emotion Played Merlin in The Sword in the Stone (Matt Adams Style) He is a wizard Played Little John in Mushu Hood He is a bear Played Grunkle Stan in Gravity Falls (Davidchannel's Version) He is a old man Played Casper in Genie(Casper) He is a friendly ghost Played Stokey in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Played Nusty in Orinoco Hood He is a vulture Played Cubby the Bear Lostboy in Orinoco Pan 2: Return to Neverland He is a lost boy Played as King Triton in The Little Mer-Princess, The Little Mer-Princess 2: Return to the Sea, and The Little Mer-Princess 3: Rapunzel's Beginning He is a sea king Played Zaragoza in The Road to El Dorado (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Played Fagin In Simba & Company He is a man Played Dr. Brazzle in Taran and Wart He is a magician Played Obi Wan Kenobi in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) He is a Jedi Played Edgar Bergen in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) He is a human Played Shaggy Rogers in The 13 Ghosts of Goofy-Doo and Looney Tunes Back in Action (Disney and Sega Style) Played Quasimodo in The Genie of Notre Dame He is a hunchback Played The Archdeacon in The Dog of Notre Dame Played Clopin in The Street Rat of Notre Dame He is a clown Played Chunk in Super Ultra All Star Story 3 He is a robot Played Patrick Star in Mushu The Dragon (SpongeBob SquarePants) TV Show He is a starfish Played Sneezy in Ariel White and the Seven Men and Sawyer White and the Seven Characters (CoolZDane Style) He is a dwarf Played Frosty the Snowman in'' Genie the Snowman'' He is a snowman Played Rex in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toon Story 3 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style), Toontown Story, Toontown Story 2 and Toontown Story 3 He is a dinosaur Played The First Ancestor in Frankielan Played Sleepy in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons He is a dwarf Played Chef Louis in The Little Xiaolin Princess, and The Little Xiaolin Princess 2: Return of The Sea He is a chef Played Kronk's Angel in The Pegasus's New Groove He is an angel Played Vinny in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) Played Mr. Krabs in The Rainbow Dashpants Movie He is a crab Played King Eidilleg in The Black Cauldron (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is an elf Played Cranston Goat in Xiaolins Don't Dance He is a goat Played Speed in The Ghoul Princess He is a turtle Played Lon in Frankiehontas Played Thor in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a super hero Played Aku Aku in Danny Cat (Crash Bandicoot) He is a mask Played Santa Claus in Timothy Mouse (Frosty The Snowman) He is a Jolly Man Played James P. Sullivan in Disney Characters Inc, Disney Characters University He is a Monster Played Pumbaa in The Russian King, The Ohana King, and The God King He is a warthog Played Mr. Tanaka in Disney X He is a Butler Played Private in The Things of Madagascar He is a penguin Played The Thief in The Genie and the Street Rat He is a theif Played Peter Pan in Genie Pan He is a boy Played Chief Powhatan in Alicehontas He is an Indian Chief Played Po the Panda in Kung Fu Genie and Kung Fu Genie 2 He is a panda Played Boboriki in GoGoRiki (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Played Rex in We're Back!: A Thing's Story He is a dinosaur Played Toby in The Great Father Detective He is a dog Played Cyborg in Disney Teen Titans Played Himself In Shingo (Aladdin) and Ronladdin Played Sloth in The Goonies (disneystyle8) Played Old Man Marley in Home Alone (disneystyle8 style) Played SkyTrain Mark I #125 * He is a crows nest Played Lenny (Shark Tale) in Shark Tale (Animation Movie Films and TV Shows Style) He is a shark Played Five in Seven Little Disney Characters He is a Monster Voice Actors: #Robin Williams (1992-2001) - English #Dan Castellaneta (1994-2008) - English #Jim Meskimen (2008-Present) - English #Will Smith (2019) - English Portrayals: *In SpongeBobladdin Genie is played by Tigger *In Baltladdin Genie is played by Humphrey *In Aangladdin Genie is played by Sokka *In Simbaladdin Genie is played by Timon *In Tarladdin Genie is played by Yogi and Boo-Boo *In Dannyladdin Genie is played by Baloo *In Hiccup (Aladdin) Genie is played by Megamind *In Rayladdin Genie is played by Felix the Cat *In Olladdin Genie is played by Bugs Bunny *In Spongeladdin Genie is played by Huckleberry Hound *In Kermiladdin Genie is played by Fozzie Bear *In Wartladdin Genie is played by Merlin *In Streakyladdin (Timothy Q. Mouse Style) Genis is played by Boog *In Fieveladdin Genie is played by Batty Koda *In Todladdin Genie is played by Rex *In Swayladdin Genie is played by Zig *In Trampladdin Genie is played by Zazu *In Dodgerladdin Genie is played by Pongo *In RiffRaffladdin Genie is played by Lt.Commander Steele *In Copperladdin Genie is played by Adult Tod *In Christopher Robinladdin, Ericladdin and Bernardladdin (Stephen Druschke's Version) Genie is played by Winnie the Pooh *In Milesladdin, Milesladdin II: The Return of Frollo, Milesladdin (TV Series), and Milesladdin III: The King of Thieves Genie is played by José Carioca *In Beanstalk Jackladdin, Beanstalk Jackladdin 2: The Return of Clayton, Beanstalk Jackladdin (TV Series), and Beanstalk Jackladdin 3: The King of Thieves Genie is played by Panchito Pistoles *In Orinoladdin Genie is played by Berk *In Rickladdin Genie is played by Pal *In Homerladdin Genie played by Micheal De Santa *In Dimitriladdin Genis is played by Roger Rabbit *In Raimundoladdin Genie is played by Homestar Runner *In Yogiladdin Genie is played by Snagglepuss *In Maxladdin Genie is played by Scooby Doo *In Kimikoladdin Genie is played by Rainbow Dash *In Rainbowladdin Dash Genie is played by Godzilla *In Twiladdin Genie is played by Grim *In Flynnladdin Genie is played by Mushu *In Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) Genie is played by Jiminy Cricket *In Rudolphladdin Genie is played by Frosty the Snowman *In Redclawladdin Genie is played by The Voice of Reason *In Aleladdin Genie is played by Rapunzel *In Tailsladdin (Badly Drawn Rainbow) Genie is played by Keira *In Texeiraladdin Genie is played by Gwen *In Aladdin (Gender-Reversed) Genie is played by Eden *In Emperor Kuzcoladdin Genie is played by Pacha *In Enterladdin and Tiggerladdin Genie is played by Malina *In Courtneyladdin Genie is played by Princess Eilonwy *In Sawyerladdin Genie is played by Virgil and Marion Crane *In Selenaladdin and Juneladdin Genie is played by Courtney and Stephanie *In Elladdin Genie is played by Orinoco *In Shawnladdin Genie is played by Mike *In CJladdin Genie is played by Yoshimitsu *In Sunsetladdin Genie is played by Tanis and Yellow Kirby *In Yellow Kirbyladdin Genie is played by Sunset Shimmer *In Rinladdin Genie is played by Milli *In Leapladdin Genie is played by Snagglepuss *In Baileyladdin Genie is played by Parappa the Rapper *In Jeremyladdin Genie is played by Shrek *In Loudladdin Genie is played by Dave the Barbarian *In Phineasladdin Genie is played by S.D. Kluger *In Lawrenceladdin Genie is played by The Scarecrow *In Owenladdin Genie is played by Homer Simpson *In Tylerladdin Genie is played by Dilbert *In Barryladdin Genie is played by Maurice *In Anarioladdin Genie is played by Gru *In Aladdin spoof for 400Movies he is played by ???. *In Aladdin spoof for 1986Movies he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. *In Thomasladdin the Tank Engine (DaveGrrrrrrruly) he is played by Bobby (Jungle Junction) Gallery: Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie in Aladdin Genie 2nd Film.jpg|Genie in The Return of Jafar Genie (Aladdin TV Series).jpg|Genie in the TV Series Genie 3rd Film.jpg|Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves Genie in Great Minds Think 4 Themselves.jpg|Genie in Great Minds Think 4 Themselves Genie in Disney's Math Quest With Aladdin.jpg|Genie in Disney's Math Quest With Aladdin Aladdin 2019 (14).png|Genie in Aladdin (2019) Genie in Aladdin.jpg Genie in The Return of Jafar.jpg Genie (Aladdin).jpg Genie (TV Series).jpg Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg Aladdin3192.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg Genie from Aladdin.jpg Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9962.jpg Genie.jpg Genie as anger.png|Genie as Anger Genie as Goofy.png|Genie dressed as Goofy Genie Laughing.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Genies Category:Aladdin Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Cowards Category:Magical Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Characters from 1992 Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Caillou, Aladdin, and Sonic Adventures Heroes Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Nick And Joy's Adventure Characters Category:Nick And Sci-Twi's Adventure Characters Category:Comedians Category:Big Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Grandfathers Category:Characters with a beard Category:Characters who can fly Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Husbands Category:Screaming Characters Category:Simba's Guardians Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Characters voiced by Robin Williams Category:THX Category:Disney Characters Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Unikitty and Friends Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Davidchannel Category:1992 Introductions